


A Horrid Monstrosity

by BLUcrabmeat



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Betrayal, Bisexual Demencia, Bisexuality, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cages (Not for sexual reasons), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Insanity, Lesbian Character, M/M, Slow Burn, Unethical Experimentation, mentions of torture, mutations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUcrabmeat/pseuds/BLUcrabmeat
Summary: Who knew that the American Hero League (AHL) was just as corrupt as the villains they fought? M(NOTE - There is a relationship between Demencia and an OC)
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia/OFC, Dr. Flug & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Horrid Monstrosity

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "I'm sorry if the characters aren't correct I don't know where to find a good English dub of the show"
> 
> Please read the tags, which will be updated as the story goes.

Oh, how the mighty fall from grace so tragically, beaten down by their enemies until they are a shell of their former self. It was a pity to see; the world watching their television screens as a battered hero resurfaced from the darkness of villainy. Shock and horror spread throughout the land as images of their once great hero, tied down to a stretcher with her skin a milky grey. Her teammates let the public know that she would be treated by the best of the best, promising to get the "real her" back to them. Tests results were released to the public, as well as blurry pictures of how Moonbeam was fairing.

Deep grey skin dirtied the left side of her body, blending with her ordinarily soft peach complexion. Her rich lavender-grey eyes were dulled, one having its sclera a murky black with a blood-red iris. Moonbeam's teeth had sharpened, claws slashing the skin of her once dainty fingers. The light purple mothwings that sprouted from her back were in tatters, with both utterly useless for flight.

The live broadcast had been hectic and sad, the newly appointed leader of the American Hero League looking like they were fighting back tears.

"As you can see, whoever had gotten their filthy hands on her must have had samples of the villain Black Hat's DNA on hand," Void spoke in an uncertain tone as if they were holding back tears, "They combined her DNA with Black Hat's, which caused her mutations. The AHL has their suspicions on who did this to her, but until we know for sure, they will be roaming free."

_"Void, please, do tell us how you know it was Black Hat's DNA?_ "

Void paused, a look of panic flickering across their face for only a moment, "Well, w-we tested her DNA, as well as other bodily fluids, and compared them to samples we have of other villains, and Black Hat was a straightforward match."

Black Hat himself had seen the broadcast, scoffing at the sheer absurdity of it. It wasn't out of the realm of possibilities for someone to get their hands on his DNA, but a fellow villain? The chance of that was next to none. He was feared by both mortal and immortal, hero and villain. Not one of his fellow evils would _dare_ to use his DNA on a hero, let alone Moonbeam, the pest.

"But sir, I-I don't think they'd mutate a teammate in the sake of science," He had approached Flug on the question, looking skeptically at his mortal scientist, "If they'd have done any research... any at all, even, they would not have taken such a gamble!"

"And?"

Flug visibly swallowed, "And... and it's plainly absurd!"

"So it seems, but, tell me, Doctor, have you thought of the possibility they wanted to take me down?" Black Hat watched as Flug squirmed uncomfortably underneath his gaze, "To kill me once and for all?"

"Of course, sir, I... I have."

"And wouldn't they want one of their strongest members to take on the challenge?"

Flug merely nodded, eyes at the floor, "...Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll send Demencia out to find where they're keeping that _Moonbeam_ ," Black Hat turned swiftly, beginning to walk back to his office, "And I need _you_ to get her out of there."

"Wha-?"

"I will not repeat myself, _Flug_." Black Hat's tone was cold, and he reveled in the sheer terror his employee had plastered on his face, "You are to create a way to break her out."

"Yes, sir, I'll get on that right away, sir."

\---

It wasn't hard for Demencia to discover where Moonbeam was being held. She'd checked the apparent 'Villain Rehabilitation' center first, learning where the hero was receiving her treatment almost too smoothly. It felt as if they'd _meant_ for Demencia to find the hero.

Oh well.

While crawling through the ventilation shafts of the building, she'd come across two worried-looking doctors speaking in a not-so-hushed tone. The conversation itself wasn't all too interesting, mostly being of other patients' statuses and family issues, and Demencia was just about to move on...

"I don't think a villain would willingly mutate a hero for their own personal gain, Henry."

Although she hadn't heard much of Black Hat's theory (he claimed it as truth, and who was she to disagree?), it caught her attention.

"James..."

"No, Henry, I'm serious. There isn't anything to gain from kidnapping and mutating a hero, only to give them back to their team weeks later."

"Will you shut up?

The rest of the conversation was murmured, Demencia not catching a word of it. Again, it seemed almost purposeful that she had overhead it in the first place. Maybe it was a ploy to see who'd try and rescue the fallen hero. Perhaps it wasn't, and she was just going too deep into things again.

Oh well.

For a building filled to bursting with both dangerous villains and monsters alike, security wasn't all that great. She had been able to take the stairs to the top floor, for god's sake! Even after staring at all the triple-locked doors, no guards were standing by to apprehend her.

The room Moonbeam was apparently was held in had no window (unlike the others), and even with her curiosity peaked, she had not brought a lock-pick. Black Hat had clearly stated (more like yelled) that Demencia was not to break the hero out until Flug had a cage strong enough to hold her.

It didn't mean she wouldn't try.

\---

" _I'm back!_ " Flug cringed at the volume of his coworker, nearly dropping his pencil in the process, "And boy oh boy, do I have news for you, Flug-bug!"

"What is it, _Dem_. I'm a little busy right now," He'd been sitting on the manor's many couches, sketching out ideas on how to both capture and contain the mutated Moonbeam, "And please, quiet down."

"Sorry, but okay, here's the thing, right? This hero lady isn't, like, guarded. At all," The half-human flopped down next to Flug, head on the cushions and feet in the air, "And! Her door's only got three locks on it."

"Only three?"

"Yup! And I'm pretty sure there isn't any magic keeping her in there too."

"Alright... where is she?"

"Top floor of that Rehabilitation center, last on the left. I don't know what she looks like, though, because her door didn't have a window on it."

Flug couldn't help the smile that formed underneath his bag, "Seems like you got a lot of info, Dem. Anything else?"

Demencia paused for a moment, going over what she'd learned in her head, "Well... I overhead these two doctors talking about what happened to her."

"Mhm..."

"One of them was saying shit like how he didn't think a villain did it. Ya' know, stuff like that."

"Ah. Thank you, Demencia."

"No problem, Flug-bug!"

The lizard-girl ran off again, her footsteps indicating she was on her way to Black Hat's office (whether to tell him everything or bug him, Flug didn't know). He gave a sign, scratching out yet another cage design and flipping the page. Flug had seen the report and practically memorized the little information that had been released to the public. If he was going to build a successful holding cell for whatever abomination Moonbeam had turned into, he'd need the full report, as well as test results. His latest thought was a birdcage-like design, taking into consideration the pair of moth wings the hero sported as well as the possible mutations. Although... it would be impractical to build a gigantic birdcage for one person, and the structure wouldn't hold someone like herself. Flug had gone back and forth on whether to ask his boss to test several designs he'd created. _If it can contain Black Hat, it can handle her, right?_

He flipped to a clean page and began sketching out a fresher design, this time being a small crate-like box, with magic infused into the metals it was created from. Flug was careful to think through the blueprints, asking himself as many what-if questions as he could.

_What if it isn't strong enough?_ Reinforce it with thicker metals, add bars, be careful to look for weak points.

_We don't know how dangerous she is; what if she breaks out?_ Then... create a straitjacket of sorts to keep her hands tied.

_She may have inherited some of Black Hat's powers; what then?_ Blindfold her, and if that fails, blind her. _What if that fails?_ Then remove her eyes.

_Extra limbs?_ Thick ropes. The straitjacket should keep her arms bound for long enough so he could retie her if necessary.

He'd fallen into a trance of creating possible outcomes and then solutions, mindlessly sketching the outer layers of bars. Most of the questions he posed were much too impossible with the precautions he had already thought up, yet there was still so little he knew about both his boss and the newly mutated Moonbeam. Time flew by as he continued to brainstorm; how wide should the cage be? Tall? Should she be able to stand inside it? The once-hot cup of coffee he'd been nursing had long since gone cold, and the lead to his pencil dull. _I think this is good enough._ Flug's final design was by far his favorite; tall enough for someone of her height (presumably about 6'4) to sit comfortably, yet not stand, and strong enough to hold her.

"I presume you've been busy, _doctor_?" A cold voice spoke up from behind him, nearly making Flug scream, "Because, to me, it looks as if you've been drawing birdcages for the last two damn hours."

"It's not a birdcage, sir, I-I... well, if we're going to kidnap a mutated hero, we'll need someplace to contain her, no?" Flug reached up to scratch his neck, "I didn't think it would be productive to create a plan _, then_ something to restrain her."

"Of course..." Black Hat's tone was still cold, his single eye glaring at him slightly, "Have you got a design strong enough?"

Flug nodded quickly, "I-I believe so, sir. And-And it won't take long to build either!"

"Good. Get to work on it; I expect it to be done within the week."

Sighing as his boss seemingly disappeared into thin air yet again, Flug picked himself back up off the couch and began the short journey to his lab. He'd run into 5.0.5 along the way, giving his creation an affectionate pat on the back as he rushed past. Even with his extraordinary skill, Flug knew that the deadline would come quicker than anticipated, and to keep his life, he couldn't wait a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome; please let me know how I did
> 
> I'm sorry if this wasn't the best thing in the world; I wrote it while in Algebra  
> This WILL have more chapters in the future, I promise!


End file.
